Mara Jaffray
Mara Jaffray is a main character in House of Anubis. She is a resident of Anubis House and a close friend of Patricia Williamson. Both of her parents are professional athletes, but she is academic, nerdy, and smart. She develops feelings for Mick Campbell after assisting him with his homework, and the two have and on-and-off relationship during the first season. In the second season, they have a long-distance relationship because Mick moves to Australia with his family. After Mick leaves the school, Mara begins hanging out with Jerome Clarke and assisting him with bringing his family back together. Eventually, Mara breaks up with Mick and begins a relationship with Jerome. She and Jerome date during the third season, but they break up after he cheats on her with Willow. Mara has no involvement with the mystery until The Touchstone of Ra, in which she overhears Victor and Mr. Sweet talking about the Pyramid of Ra. She becomes a member of Sibuna because of her knowledge about various subjects. She is very useful to Sibuna, even causing Fabian to become slightly jealous. Mara is named the school's valedictorian during the students' graduation. Mara Jaffray is portrayed by Tasie Dhanraj (Lawrence). View the Mara Jaffray Gallery. Background Mara is very smart and academic and is known as "the good girl." Despite not enjoying sports, she grew up with sports her entire life as both her parents were athletes. Mara used to room with Amber Millington, until they got into a fight about Mick, so she now rooms with Patricia Williamson and Joy Mercer. She used to be best friends with Amber, but they fought when Amber found out about Mara's crush on Mick - who is her boyfriend. Amber gets jealous and runs for school representative against Mara to try to get back at her for stealing Mick from her. She fails in doing so, losing to Mara after Mick rigs the election in Mara's favor. Mara doesn't think Amber and Mick have anything in common, but she doesn't have anything in common with him, either. The two girls have made up after the Mick situation, but are not as close as they were before. Jerome seems to have a crush on her once Mick leaves, as he helps her with her campaign for school representative. After Mick comes back, Mara starts to ignore Jerome and starts to hang out with Mick again. Jerome then indirectly starts to try and split them up. She is also friends with Nina Martin and thinks it is wrong that Patricia made Nina do the initiation. In House of Enemies / House of Surprise, Mara gets a dog named Letdown. She is shown to have very good grades when it comes to chemistry and French and all of the subjects. Mick, however, is not good at anything but sports so Mara tutors him. She once cheated on a French test for him to make sure he doesn't fail. Mara isn't really good at distracting teachers, as shown when Patricia wanted her to keep a look out for any teachers, so she could get Joy's home telephone number. The best distraction she could come up with to distract Mr. Sweet from entering his officewas talking about endangered hedgehogs. Mara is thought of in the first season as a normal geek, or "The Beauty With the Brains," but by the time it comes to the second season she is more involved with Jerome's mystery, about the gem of Anubis that was due to be returned into the shield at the School. When Mara helps Jerome, she is also helping Jerome's sister Poppy, with information about John Clarke (Jerome and Poppy's Dad). She later finds out about Mick's return for a few days, she decides to go out with him during his return, but Poppy asks her to go to John's hearing, this is due to Jerome being captured by Rufus Zeno, after the hearing John is released from Jail, Poppy announces to Jerome and John that she is leaving. Mara did get involved into a few scenes that are surrounding the main mystery this season as well, such as noticing Senkhara in a footage alongside Eddie, but didn't join the mystery by herself as she didn't know much about it. In Season 3, Mara breaks up with Jerome over a silly mistake and he moves on to Willow, Mara forgives him saying that she was wrong about the break-up in the first place, but Joy tells Willow and Mara that Jerome is cheating on them, Joy eventually ends up having to date Jerome, but when they break up due to Mara's Revenge Plot, Joy ends up getting upset and ending her friendship with Mara, Willow ends up sorting this out when she is heartbroken by the Alfie Sinner, meanwhile all five sinners have been captured, Patricia ends up turning Mara, Willow and Joy into Sinners, but this doesn't last long due to Eddie and KT's victory against the reawakening of Ammut that was organized by Robert Frobisher-Smythe and Harriet Denby. In The Touchstone of Ra, Mara competes alongside Fabian to become the valedictorian, and wins, leaving Fabian upset and disappointed in himself. Later in the movie special, Mara finds out about Sibuna, and begins to unravel the mystery alongside Fabian but she remains unaware of Rufus or any of Sibuna's past, apart from that of Ra, and the evil new girl in Anubis House (Sophia) and asks Fabian about some hieroglyphics. Mara later almost becomes the sacrifice, but if this happened then Victor, Fabian, Eddie, Cassie, Erin, Patricia and Alfie would turn to stone as well. Eddie, quickly stops her and steals the coin that she is wearing on her neck, deciding to go ahead and sacrifice himself in order to save his friends from the death. After the graduation ceremony, Mara talks to Fabian during the prom dance and agrees to share the coin of Ra as the medal, sharing together a kiss, proving the theory that the two are actually dating. The Mara and Fabian kiss was the last scene they shared together, and their last kiss on the show overall. Relationships 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present; Ex-Boyfriend, Friend) Mara, in the first episode, denied she ever liked Mick because she didn't want to hurt Amber or make her jealous as Mick was Amber's boyfriend. She helped Mick study for biology because he was failing the class. She wanted him to have good grades. He also gave her a special thank you bracelet that he gave to Amber as well which began Mara and Amber's rivalry. Amber was very annoyed when she spotted Mara flirting with Mick so Amber asked Patricia if they could switch rooms so they weren't roommates anymore. Mick was very shy around Mara. Mara also helped Mick with his training after school, and they kissed. Then Mick said that, "Mara was books and he was sports," and, "They don't match," which Mara overheard. Because of this, she changed her look and became a rebel. He didn't like it and she changed back. They became a couple. She once cheated on a French test for him. After Mick rigged the votes for school elections so Mara would win, she found out and broke up with him. He left for a sports scholarship but returned and they got back together. In season two he gets an offer for a sports camp in Australia and decides not to go so he can stay with Mara. She makes him leave by making him break up with her, but he says he loves her new geeky look. They kiss and he leaves for Australia after promising not to forget her. After hearing that Mick has a new girlfriend, Mara fakes a relationship with Jerome. Mick finds out about their relationship via Mara's profile page where she changed her relationship status and put up pictures of her "fun, amazing, romantic dates" with Jerome. They broke up in House of Pretenders / House of Trouble when Mara was crushing on Jerome and stopped dating Mick. (See Mickra) 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Ex-Boyfriend, Friends) Despite her old relationship with Mick, it is revealed that she has another admirer in Anubis House - Jerome; about halfway through the first season it is revealed that Jerome has strong feelings for Mara. Jerome asked her out once but she turned him down due to not having solved "the whole Mick equation." Jerome is always making Mara laugh. She also thinks of him as a buffoon and that some of his humor is childish. When Jerome finds out that Mara has a crush on Mick and that she cheated the test for Mick, he blackmails her into doing his chores, but lately they have been spending a lot of time together. She even got him to open up to her. Jerome volunteered her to be school representative and helped her with her campaign, but then turned her down when Mick came back from California. He decided to cheer on Amber out of spite when Mara forgave Mick. He attempted to break them up by telling Mara that Mick rigged the election for her, and blackmailing her so he wouldn't tell Mick that she cheated on a test for him. In recent episodes, they are seen spending more and more time together. In House of Status / House of Laments Mara discovers that Mick has a new girlfriend and decides to make him jealous by fake-dating Jerome. They spent the whole day together taking fake-date photos and even kissed twice. In House of Pretenders/ House of Trouble it is revealed that she has a crush on Jerome and Mara and Jerome could have gotten together if Rufus didn't kidnap Jerome. In the Season 2 finale Jerome and Mara become an item. In season 3, they are were together, and quite happily. It appears that they spent a majority of the summer together and had a brilliant time. However, Mara had broken up with him when she found out he was also dating Willow at the same time. In order to get back at Jerome, Mara and Willow planned a revenge plot. She said that Joy would appeal to Jerome, they would go on a date, and then Joy would dump Jerome. Mara was also visibly upset when she found out that Joy was crushing on Jerome. You could tell that Mara still had very strong feelings towards Jerome. Eventually she accepted the relationship between Joy and Jerome, but threatened Jerome, by saying that if he ever hurt Joy, she'd hurt him as any friend would (See Jara) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present;Close Friend) Like Jerome, Alfie is always making Mara laugh, though she thinks of him as a baffoon. They aren't really close. She also didn't accept his help when she was campaigning and running against Amber, who he obviously supported. Alfie calls Mara smart and sensible, but also boring, when they are sitting next to each other in lesson. Alfie is supportive of Jerome liking Mara, so on some level, he must like Mara. Also in Season Two when he wanted Joy and Mara to have a chess off he said two cute girls implying that he thinks Mara is cute but doesn't like her enough to ask her out. In Season 3, they have been shown to get closser later. Mara wants to help Alfie with Amber, and also feels bad when she yells at him and does his homework to make up for it. She tries to set him up on a date with Willow. When he learns of Jerome's girlfriend he often tells him to choose Mara, and was against the idea of Jerome hurting them. He also didn't tell Jerome the girls plans to get back at him. When he was a sinner, he flirted with her after he broke up with Willow but Mara rejected him and thought he was disgusting.(See Malfie) 'Nina Martin' (2011-present; Friend) Mara was the second nicest person to Nina, other than Fabian, when Nina moved in. She suggests that they act nice to her because she is new. They did not interact much in the first season. In Season 2, Mara and Mick offer to go on a double date with Nina and Fabian, not Amber and Alfie, and they want to but can't. Nina offers to talk to Mara because she couldn't find Patricia. Mara was about to talk about her problems with Mick- because that's what she was upset about- but she saw Amber and thought better of it. Nina says that she 'can't believe Mara got expelled' when she was in class. Nina is one of the people who was waiting outside of Mr Sweet's office to see whether or not Mara was expelled. Nina does not hang around with Mara very much because of Sibuna, but they are never rude to each other, and are always kind to one another. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, Mara gets worried when she hears that Nina won't return to Anubis House just like everyone else. (See Nara) 'Amber Millington' (Unknown-present; Good Friend) Amber was Mara's roommate in the first and second episodes, and they started out as best friends. Mara always had a crush on Amber's boyfriend, Mick, but hid it because Amber was her best friend. However, Mara's affection for Mick led her and Amber's friendship to go downhill. It all started with an innocent question and rising suspicions. Quickly solved at first with a simple denial, the situation became much more complicated when Amber started to feel jealous of Mick and Mara spending time together, even if it was just over biology homework. Things really spiraled downhill when Amber overheard Mara telling Patricia that she liked Mick. Afterwards, Amber and Mara got into an argument, and Amber offered to switch rooms with Patricia﻿- benifiting them both. From then on, Amber and Mara avoided each other whenever possible, but as the show progressed, they learn to become good friends once again. After the elections are over, it is implied that Amber and Mara have smoothed over their difference because they were on the path to becoming friends again; this might have been facilitated by the fact that Amber seemed to be developing feelings for Alfie, who is crushing on her, and they don't need to fight over Mick any more. In season 3, when Mara arrives at the house, Amber is very pleased to see her. Mara and Amber decide to share a room together and Mara comes up with the idea to surprise Amber for her birthday, and helps to organise everything. Their friendship appears to be stronger than ever. In House of Pi / House of Mistrust, Mara worries about where Amber is when Patricia says she is sick. In House of Trickery / House of Unity, Mara gets worried when she hears that Amber left for fashion school. (See Amara) 'Fabian Rutter' (Unknown-present; Friend; Kissed) Fabian is a friend of Mara's, but they don't really talk much throughout the show. They decide to mutually be nice to Nina when she first arrives despite everyone else refusing to welcome her. They are the two nicest people in the House. In Season 2, Fabian is grateful that Mara decided to help him experiment with the potions, and he was even happier she didn't ask any questions about it. It is revealed that Mara is somewhat smarter than Fabian, because she knew how to analyze the potion, and he didn't. They should get nothing but closer together, having very similar personalities. In Season 1, where Mara becomes a "bad girl" and doesn't hand in her homework, Fabian is the most surprised, mouthing "Oh my gosh!". In Season 2, Fabian stands up for Mara when Mr Sweet wants to expel her, saying 'You can't expel Mara, she's done more for this school then all of us put together' which means he does think of her as a good friend, even though they do not talk very often. In the Season 3 finale, they were seen flirting with each other because they both knew the first five digits of Pi and Fabian gave her hot chocolate. Because of this, it is possible that they might like each other. They might have developed a relationship in The Touchstone of Ra because Mara and Fabian kissed. (See Mabian) 'Patricia Williamson' (Unknown-present; Close Friend) ''' Patricia is Mara's new roommate after Mara and Nina switch rooms because Mara falls out with Amber. She helps Patricia get over Joy's disappearance. They not only hang around a lot but she acts as a look out when Patricia looks for Joy's home phone number. They talk often. Mara tells Patricia, and only her, about her crush on Mick. Patricia then only tells Mara about her meetings with Rufus. During Joy's disappearance, and before Patricia accepted Nina, they acted like best friends. In Season 2 they helped each other deal with each other's respective relationships. Patricia got jealous of Mara and Eddie, but they are on good terms by the end of the season. In Season 3, They formed the Anubis Sisterhood, with Joy. They are currently roommates. (See Matricia) Joy Mercer '''(Unknown-present; Best Friend) Joy is Mara's other roommate. Mara seemed sad when Sibuna lied and told her that Joy hated all of them. Joy also comforted Mara when Mick left to Australia. They competed for the editor of the school's website. They sign up together. Joy can often be a little mean to Mara, but it is nothing that is meant to be hurtful. When Mara gets the position of editor, Joy mocks her a little bit, just because she wanted the job of editor for herself. Joy feels bad for Mara when they find out that Mick has a girlfriend from Australia. Joy tries to explain to Mara, when Mara is getting ready to research Vera, by saying "People aren't like sums Mara, they don't always have to add up" but Mara doesn't listen to her. Joy feels bad when Mara is expelled, and sits next to her and tries to comfort her when she is crying. Joy is mostly kind to Mara, and they act like very close friends, although Joy doesn't talk to Mara much about her feelings for Fabian. In House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows, Joy agreed to do Mara and Willow's revenge plan on Jerome. She also agreed to watch Mara's dog Letdown. After appealing to Jerome, Jerome decided to ask Joy out on a date in House of Enemies / House of Surprise. Joy told Jerome that he could accompany her to washing Letdown. In House of Heartbreaks, Mara finds out that Joy actually fell for Jerome, and the two girls start fighting. Later, though, Mara and Joy make up to help Willow deal with getting dumped by Alfie, and Mara helps Joy get back with Jerome. (See May) 'Eddie Miller' (2012-present; Good Friend) Eddie and Mara do not have crushes on each other, but when he was trying to make Patricia jealous Eddie hugged Mara. Mara and Eddie also work on the school's new site together, and while Eddie is reviewing footage for a story, he sees Senkhara. He then takes the footage to Mara, and they begin to work together to solve the ghost mystery. During the ghost hunt she asks Eddie if he thinks that Patricia exposed his secret on purpose. Mara says Patricia would never do that, hinting that she might be a Peddie Shipper. (See Meddie) 'Willow Jenks' (Unknown-present; Good Friend, Former Roommate) In the beginning of Season 3 Mara and Willow had run into conflict many times,first over possession of the spare bed in Amber's room and then over their clashing personalities and ideas. They had to work together on the eclipse project, and for a short time they were room-mates. However, they seem to be friends now that they have learned the truth that Jerome was dating both of them, and worked together to get revenge on him. Trivia *She and Mick were the only ones who did not join Sibuna by the end of Season 1. *Mara's Belgian/Dutch Het Huis Anubis counterpart was Mara Sabri. *Her German counterpart from Das Haus Anubis is Mara Minkmar. *In'' Het Huis Anubis ''she was replaced as Jerome's love interest by Noa Van Rijn because she left the show. *Both she and Amber have dated Mick by the end of Season 1. *When she became goth in one episode because of her anger towards Mick, she might have borrowed the look from Patricia's clothes and make-up. *Despite never having been involved in the main mysteries, Mara has come close to being involved numerous times, including when she found the last few pages of the Book of Isis. She also had some bad feelings about unknown villain, Vera Devenish, she and Eddie went on a hunt for Senkhara, and she was almost kidnapped unsuspectingly by Robert Frobisher-Smythe to be turned into a sinner. *Mara became school rep in season one, beating Amber and Amelia Pinches. *The song that played while Mara made her entrance in her 'bad girl' clothes was 'Sex Appeal' by Barrie Gledden. *The first time she has ever really been mean (Season 1 she was goth and mean cause she over heard Mick saying he'll never date her it hurt her feelings but she wasn't really being mean she was hurt and she ignored Patricia because she poured water on Amber and Amber is one of Mara's closest friends) was that she yelled at Alfie. *She only really talks to Patricia about her feelings instead of Amber . *She has been room-mates with Amber, Patricia, Joy, and Willow. *She had an on again/off again relationship with Mick in season 1 and 2. *With Amber's departure in Season 3, Mara became the only resident in Anubis House to have ever dated Mick Campbell , who also permanently left the show in Season 3 due to the fact that he has gone to act in CBBC's Wolfblood. *The movie The Touchstone of Ra is the last appearance of Mara. *Mara becomes part of Sibuna in The Touchstone of Ra. *In The Touchstone of Ra, her kiss with Fabian lasted 6 seconds. *The writers only kept Mara's name, for all of the versions of House of Anubis. (EN: Mara Jaffray, NL: Mara Sabri, and DE: Mara Minkmar.) * Mara has dated the most boys in the show. She has dated Mick, Jerome, and Fabian (presumably). Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:House of Anubis Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Students